


Rizavi's (and Kinkade's) Guide To Responsible Journalism

by MadBanana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based also on one Tumblr post I made and I'm not even sorry, Based on episode 7 of Season 8, F/M, Hint of Kinkzavi in the end :3, Magazine AU, Multi, Possible love triangles and pining, Set during and after Season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBanana/pseuds/MadBanana
Summary: When the first-ever Atlas-centric magazine was launched, Ryan and Nadia were put in a creative department for their first writing assignment: interviewing the Paladins of Voltron. No one ever thought this could be a life-changing experience for the two of them -- especially after they have finally saved the universe.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It's le Mad Banana with my first offer for the New Year!
> 
> I'm sure most of you watched Episode 7 of Season 8, so I thought of making a 'continuation' by putting Ryan and Nadia into a Garrison-run magazine.
> 
> Based of another Tumblr post I made, hehe, I hope you enjoy it!

**Introduction**  
**By Ryan Kinkade**

_The IGF-ATLAS has been home to the entire Galaxy Garrison since its formation, as part of our preparation to face a rogue empire of aliens called Galra. After our success in defending planet Earth from lifetime invasion, Atlas became Earth’s symbol of defense and unity._

_As everyone in the Garrison worked hard to make this vessel a reality, all credit is due to Commander Samuel Holt who, with all his efforts with his wife, Dr. Colleen Holt, he pushed for the development of this ship for the entire planet’s safety, knowing that, at that time, then-Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane and four reported missing cadets are still alive – including Commander Holt’s daughter, Katie, and became what they are called Paladins of Voltron, said to be the most powerful weapon in the universe, and which the enemy is after._

_To celebrate our efforts in bringing peace and stability throughout the planet and its cooperation with other alien species, Captain Shirogane signed a proposal to come up with a monthly publication that will showcase each person behind IGF-ATLAS to help inspire the next generation of astroexplorers and defenders of the universe tohxydhkhxxkvivjhztzhxhvhhxnicyxtsahxtdt_

*****

 **THE SUPER INTRODUCTION**  
**By Nadia Rizavi**

_From days of long ago, a group of brave men and women embarked on a journey across the galaxies, spreading peace and defending it against the horrible clutches of the Galra empire. Five brave souls called by the spirits of the mythical space Lions to form the most powerful warrior in the universe…_

_VOLTRON!_

_From planet to planet, passsing through the interstellar holes and jumping through space and time, Voltron has saved hundreds and thousands of lives, freeing each planet and each galaxy from the tyranny that lasted 10,000 years._

_Voltron became a symbol of hope and freedom throughout the galaxy, and its pilots became our modern heroes, our inspiration to fight despite the impossible. Earth is lucky to have these people, and now they’re gracing us in this special publication debut showing their secrets to success._

_Read more and you’ll find out their joys and woes during their adventures in space, you’ll never miss any letter like you can’t miss an exciting action sequence!_

*****

“You’re not serious, are you?” Ryan raised his eyebrows when Nadia suddenly typed her own introduction to his own laptop, forcing him to read her own.

“Dude, sorry, but yours is boring,” Nadia stabbed him and his journalistic writing skills. “If people wanna read our stuff, they will look for some action and suspense, not something they can find in Ina’s library!”

“This isn’t some kind of an action novel.”

“We’re not writing an academic paper, either. It’s a freakin’ LIFESTYLE MAGAZINE. C’mon,” and she shut the lid of his laptop and grabbed it as she grabbed Ryan’s hand, “let’s show this to the chief, bet he’ll love mine!”

Ryan has no choice, he sighed as he let his fellow MFE Pilot drag him to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flip the next page to find out how these two shared their (Ryan meant Nadia's) ideas not to the supposed Editor-in-Chief, but to the Managing Editor, himself, Commander Iverson.


	2. Collaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last page introduced us the debut publication of the Atlas-centric lifestyle magazine.
> 
> The next page will tell us how Iverson almost axed their tandem because...

**A CHAOTIC COLLABORATION**  
**By R. L. Iverson**

_The plan to launch the first-ever Atlas-centric magazine has been approved by acting Admiral Samuel Holt, with Capt. Takashi Shirogane as the Editor-in-Chief. As someone who is fond of reading magazines, this is one way to boost the morale of not just the Earthlings, but of our fellow beings living in the same universe._

_However, putting two different heads to interview the Paladins of Voltron is, for me, a not-so-good idea._

_The original plan is to put Lts. Ryan Kinkade and Nadia Rizavi to the creative pool to give us ideas on how to make the magazine better. Kinkade was a photographer and a master documentarist before he was enlisted in the Garrison, while Rizavi has an extremely creative approach to everything even if she was originally enrolled to a medical school. Capt. Shirogane thought of putting them in the creative writing pool due to their background, but to be honest, letting them spearhead the interview could lead to an unconventional result in a negative way, especially that these two have different approaches to this kind of work. Kinkade’s way of thinking is more educational, whereas Rizavi’s approach is more of making people entertain._

_As much as I would love to agree with Capt. Shirogane’s idea of bringing two different heads together for this project, I’m quite concerned on how everything will turn out since two different approaches could clash that will affect how the magazine will turn out. So a day after they were given a job, I told them to interview their fellow MFE Pilots as a test, and give the other interview job to Lts. James Griffin and Ina Leifsdottir instead._

*****

“But SIR,” Nadia clearly protested when she stood up banging her fist in front of Commander Iverson, “Shiro gave this job to us! You’ve read the introduction, admit that it’s cool--!”

“But he didn’t _specifically_ tell you to interview the Paladins,” Iverson cleared out, “he just said he’ll put you in the writing team. He hasn’t given you any clear assignment yet—”

“If we’re part of the _creative_ writing team, our first assignment is _be creative_ , and THAT’S we’re trying to do! Right, Kinkade!?”

_Why am I here again?_

It was their (Ryan meant Nadia’s) plan to show the introduction to Shiro, who was assigned to be the Editor-in-Chief. But since there was an emergency meeting and he cannot be reached, they had no choice but to show it to Commander Iverson, who was assigned to be the magazine’s Managing Editor. And just as they thought, he rejected the first draft with just the introduction alone.

Ryan felt that for every argument Nadia is into, he has to side with her – no matter what, even if this will compromise his own brand of creativity. But this time, he couldn’t reply whether he will agree or not.

“Why pressuring your partner about this?” Iverson caught her. “Even if I don’t read the entire thing, I could tell that ninety percent of the introduction was written by _you_. I even like Kinkade’s version better—”

“WHAT!?” Nadia stood again. “No offense to Kinkade, Sir, but we’re targeting the entire universe here, not just the academic-ish side of it. We’re not writing a school paper. The entire universe are looking up to the Paladins and they wanna know more about them! _Everything_! We can’t just keep the public from knowing what’s juicy about them, like Keith’s adventures in the Quantum Abyss, Lance and Allura’s relationship, Hunk’s time with the Balmeras, Pidge’s new invention and—”

“Sir, if I may.”

Nadia finally calmed down when Ryan raised his hand to give his side.

“Rizavi has more creative input when it comes to stories like this,” he admitted, “and she has a great vision on what she wanted to see in the zine especially if this will be our first issue, so I thought of giving her ideas a chance. We’ll definitely work it out, Sir. If by any chance she’ll go too far, I’ll just tug her back in.”

“So you’re saying you agree with her ideas?” Iverson asked distrustingly, eyeing at Nadia.

“I’m not saying I agree with her a hundred percent, but I can take care of editing things and she can take care of execution. So we’ll still bringing what the people want without going overboard,” and he looked at Nadia with such concern. “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

The older officer just looked at the two, with Nadia pouting and a bit salty, before he gave a heavy sigh. “Whatever.”

*****

_In all honesty, at that time, when Kinkade defended Rizavi’s way of executing things, I was as scared as ever. Knowing Rizavi since she entered the Garrison, she’ll take things to the extreme, quite similar to how Serrano thinks – except that she’s smart. But kidding aside, if Kinkade will fail in containing her, God knows what will become of the first issue._

_But at that time, I have my full trust to Kinkade that he’ll do whatever he can to keep the zine sane and readable, since it should cater to everyone in the universe who wants to know more about the Paladins. On my part, I’ll make sure that every output they’ll show to me will pass my standards in just one look._

_I had the introduction rewritten again, this time, I let Kinkade write it, in which Rizavi finally agrees, on a condition that her plan will go through. I thought of letting them do the thing, and, just as Coran H.W. Smythe always say, “Quiznak.”_

_*****_

“I didn’t ask you to back me up back there,” Nadia was pissed, while Ryan has been wearing a giant question mark on his head wondering what made her upset, but then he understood why.

“Iverson is right at one point,” he said. “The magazine is to boost people’s morale, not to feed them with gossips and such—”

“We’re not running a gossip magazine, Kinkade, we’re running a _lifestyle and inspirational_ magazine. People wanna know who the Paladins are, so we’re just catering to their need.”

“Iverson is just worried about how you’ll work—”

“More than _not_ trusting me.”

“C’mon, let’s just work. I already gave my share. You do what you have to do, I’ll take care of editing and stuff.”

They stopped walking for a while and looked at him with a hint of concern and surprise. For some reason, it made Nadia a bit guilty that she examined herself:

“Am I,” she bit her lip, “being that difficult?”

Ryan blinked, quite amused by how she finally realized what was wrong with her that he gave a smirk. “Do you want my honest opinion?” he asked.

Being together in the Garrison for years, Nadia just sighed and continued walking. “I’d better not hear it from you,” she said. “I know what you’ll say.”

“Glad you know,” Ryan said. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t wanna work with you anymore since we’re just starting.”

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

“Kinda. Anyway, how about you tell me what you wanna do so I’ll see how I can adjust?”

The Indian-born pilot started to regain her smile away, knowing him, who is always direct to the point. Knowing how brutally honest Ryan can be made her feel better at sharing with him her thoughts.

“I thought of doing interviews with the Paladins,” she explained, “then you’ll take care of the shots. But it’s more than that. I wanna take their glamour shots, you know – as people knows them more, there’s always an extra eye candy for some.”

“Not bad,” for the first time, Ryan agreed. “So who’ll be first in the list?”

She smirked. “Keith and Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next page coming soon: Find out how the quiznak they made Lance and Keith -- especially _Keith_ , pose for the magazine in a way Nadia envisioned.
> 
> Clue: it's not what Allura and Pidge thought.


End file.
